Blame it on Ryo
Blame it on Ryo is the twenty-eighth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Motorcycle Madness and followed by Goliath. Plot Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta wait at the tamers flag, but so far there is no sign of the others, so Rika and Renamon walk away to look around, telling Kazu and Kenta to stay here until they return, in case the others should come by. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, and Leomon search for Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta, and Terriermon suggests they look for them at the flag. When they get there, there is no sign of the four, not even Kazu or Kenta. However Guilmon notices Renamon's scent, saying she was here recently and which direction she is. Kazu and Kenta walk after Rika and Renamon and catch up to them. Kenta says he and Kazu thought Rika and Renamon would need their help if they ran into something. Rika says they should all go back to the flag. However, a data stream hits them and teleports them to an area full of gears and white sand. Kazu and Kenta annoy Rika with their suggestions and arguments. A ticking noise is heard, coming from a clock with the second hand stuck. Rika sets it back in place, just as Clockmon tells her too late not to. Clockmon appears with Hagurumon. With the second hand back in place, the gears of the area stop, and Megadramon is released from his imprisonment. Renamon says she must protect her tamer, and Clockmon and Hagurumon are interested in seeing the real world. Hagurumon says that if you load the data of a Digimon with a tamer, you can go to Earth, and for this reason, Megadramon wants to destroy Renamon. Renamon says the rumor is not true, and fights Megadramon, who knocks her away with his head. She digivolves to Kyubimon and uses Fox Tail Inferno, but Megadramon uses Parry Force to send her fireballs back at her, knocking out one of Hagurumon's gears. Kyubimon uses Dragon Wheel, but Megadramon uses Darkside Attack, knocking her to the ground. Then a Digimon named Cyberdramon appears, using Desolation Claw on Megadramon and severely weakening him. Cyberdramon is about to destroy him when his tamer, Ryo, stops him, telling him this isn't the opponent they're looking for. Rika recognizes Ryo. Cyberdramon attacks anyway, but Ryo wraps an electric whip around his wrist to stop him. Megadramon escapes back to his prison, and Ryo returns Hagurumon's missing gear before sticking a knife in front of the second hand of the click stopping it and moving the gears again. Kazu and Kenta recognize Ryo, who won every Digimon tournament he appeared in, and they love him. Meanwhile, Takato's group stop at the spot where the data stream got Rika and the others, as the scent stops here. They enter a mysterious cave through a pyramidlike tunnel, and enter what appears to be an empty block. Once all six are inside, it suddenly closes up and moves through a rainbow crystal area. Makuramon and Majiramon search for Calumon. Makuramon says if they find Calumon they'll be rewarded beyond their wildest dream, and severely punished if they do not. Calumon finds the flag, and takes it out of the ground. At nighttime, Rika, Kyubimon, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Cyberdramon are beside a fire. Ryo asks what month it is, and Kazu says it's October. Ryo didn't realize he was here for so long. Rika hates Ryo because he beat her in a Digimon tournament (the one before the one she won, which Ryo was absent from). Kazu reminds Rika that Ryo saved Kyubimon, but Rika says she never asked for his help. Ryo says he can help them get home, and find the others. Kazu and Kenta want to travel with Ryo but Rika doesn't, and walks away with Kyubimon. Notes *First appearance of Ryo and Cyberdramon *Megadramon is the antagonist of this episode Trivia *Some time obviously has gone by between Impmon's Last Stand and The Boar Wars, as it was summer in the former and is said to be October in the latter. Category:Episodes